


School Shootings

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Murder Family, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter Parker and Silver Sablinovas' daughter is targeted in a school shooting and Peter results to asking a friend (enemy) for a favour.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Silver Sablinova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	School Shootings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on my Tumblr.

“I love you.”

The fear in his daughters’ voice echoed louder and louder in his head as he rushed to the school. He knew it was already over but he had to get there as fast as he could. He had to make sure she was okay. She had to be okay. 

“Mia!” he screamed when he saw her sitting in one of the ambulances. 

"Dad!" she cried out; matching the quiver in his voice. 

He landed with a thud beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh my god," he whimpered. "Oh god, Mia are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"I'm okay. I'm okay." 

He turned to look at Yuri, "you caught him right?" 

She sighed, "I'm sorry Spider-Man. We couldn't catch him. He got away." 

"What do you mean he got away?! How did he get away?!" 

"He wasn't just some guy. He must have been working for someone who had it all planned." 

"We have to find him-" 

One of the Sable International vans screeched to a stop as it sped around the corner and the driver side door was thrown open. Sable stumbled out; all of her usual grace and poise nowhere to be found. "Mia," she said in no more than a broken whisper while scooping her daughter up into her arms. "My darling are you alright?" 

"I'm okay mom. I'm okay." 

Sable brushed Mia's hair back to reveal the bruising eye. "Darling are you sure? Do you need to go to the hospital?" 

"I just want to go home." 

"Alright, let's go. Peter, come along." 

Peter shook his head. "Not with the guy who did this still on the run. I have to stop him." Sable understood but he could see the concern in her eyes; or perhaps, desperation. "I'll be home soon. I have a plan." He kisses the top of Mia's head and smiled weakly. "I'm so glad you're okay honey. Don't worry. I'll find who did this." 

"I know dad." 

Sable and Mia climbed into the van and it pulled away not long after. "Yuri," Peter began; still looking at where the van had just been. "I need every piece of information on the guy you need." 

"There's- Spider-Man there's something you should know. Something I couldn't say in front of her." 

"What is it?" 

She sighed, "I- I'm sorry but… he was looking for Mia. We don't know the motive but all of the witnesses that weren't-" she glanced over at the body bags on the sidewalk, "well, you know. They all said that he was demanding what classroom she was in."  
"W-What?" 

"I'm sorry, Spider-Man." 

"I'm going to kill him."

"You know I wouldn't blame you, but I am still a cop and you are still a person who has to abide by the law. Suit or not." 

"Okay then I won't do it." 

"Who will then?" 

"Don't worry about it." 

"Spider-Man-" 

"No one hurts my family, Yuri. And if they are targeting her specifically, we have to take care of this now." 

She nodded, "I know." 

He took down a description and had Yuri send him the security footage from the school before taking off towards a very specific building. A building he knew all too well. 

He threw open the door and tossed a web bomb at the residents within. "No time for a fight, boys. Where's your boss?" 

One of the webbed men growled, "why the fuck would we tell you, web boy?" 

Peter's voice lacked it's usual positivity; shaking the men. "Where is Tombstone?!" 

There was a cold laugh from one of the side rooms and out from the darkness, emerged the giant. "Bug, you wanted to see me?" He was smug and carrying a sledgehammer; clearly gearing up for a fight. 

"I need your help." 

That stopped him. "You know I don't do charity work. I ain't helping out at that homeless shelter you-" 

"A man shot up my daughter’s school in an attempt to get to her. Someone's after her and I need him gone." 

Tombstones’ eyes narrowed. "They're after Mia?" 

The other men in the room looked curiously between their boss and the superhero but none were brave enough to speak up. 

"It's definitely to get at me and possibly Sable. I don't know who it is but I have surveillance videos of the incident and multiple descriptions of him. We can find out who he's working for-" 

"You ain't doin' shit." 

"What?" 

"Your daughter almost got shot. If that were my daughter, I'd stay with her till she feels safe. I'll get your guy." 

"Thanks Lonnie. I knew you were the guy for the job." 

"Don't go slandering my name just because I helped you. It’s not for you; it’s for her.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“Then get out of here.” Peter left with only a nod back at the villain. 

When he got home, he pulled Mia into his arms once again and sighed happily. “Everything’s okay now, honey. I got the best on it and they won’t hurt you anymore.”

“I love you dad.”

“I love you too.” 

Sable brought in a mug of hot chocolate each. “And I assure you, my darling, that my men will be keeping a very close eye on your school for a long time to come.”


End file.
